The present disclosure relates to a problem tracking system and more particularly to ticket event modification for a problem tracking system ticket.
A problem tracking system (PTS) is generally used during the test phase of a product, such as a software application or a hardware device. When a problem is found during testing, the problem is documented by a tester (i.e., a ticket owner or “TO”) in the PTS, and PTS in turn generates a unique ticket number. The generated ticket is used to track the specific problem until a problem solution is released by the problem owner and verified by the tester.
A new ticket entry for a ticket may be created, such as when someone (i.e., a ticket entry owner or “TEO”) adds a comment, updates the state of the ticket, appends output or fix, etc. The newly created ticket entry includes an identifier (i.e., a username, a number, etc.) of the PTS user that created the ticket entry (TE). By the time the problem is resolved, there may be many ticket entries, which may be appended by many users.